Dying to be Perfect
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Starfire was hiding something. Something that needed help with immediatly. She didn't say a word. It was her little secret. Robstar rated T for Teen problem
1. Chapter 1

**_PROLOUGE_**

**AN-HEY all of you writers and R&Rs. I am back with this drama sadening in a way fic. Now I know a few of you are saying, what does the B stand for? Just to tell you, you have to figure it out. Throughout the story I will never say exactly what the word is but they'll be a lot of clues so just read closely and enjoy. love ya**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the teen titans**

She laid there, not moving. Not even saying a word. No one even thought she would do some thing like she had for the past month. It wasn't right. She was perfect from head to toe, but I guess when your a teen you don't think that about youself. She didn't really have a reason to do it. She just did it was what everyone thought. Yet, they were really wrong.

It's really weird you know. Her. Of all people.She wasn't in danger, she wasn't afraid, she wasn't hurt, but that was a lie. She was in danger, she was afraid, she was hurt.

She was in danger of dieng. She was afraid of her best friend not forgiving her. She was hurt from what she had done to the others. She was miserable. She was sick. She was alone.

Only one person waited in her room. Her loving man sat in a chair beside her, holding her hand, waiting. He didn't really know what he was waiting for and yet, he did. he was waiting for an explanation. He was waiting for her smile. He was waiting for her emerald eyes to shine. He waited for her. he looked at her sleeping face.

Her cheeks had lost their brightness and fullness. Her hair was dull and her body was just horrible. It wasn't that toned stomache. It wasn't that cheerfull face. She wasn't hurt on the outside but inside, it was torn. Her heart broken.

He continued to hold her hand. His grip tightened a bit. He was mad and yet he was worried. Worried that she might not ever wake up. Worrried that she'd never look the way she used to. Worried she'd never be the same girl he fell in love with. He was just worried.

Her eyes opened, slowly, as she looked at him. He smiled but then looked at her, disapointed. She cried inside. He had never been disapointed with her, never! He let go of her hand and looked at her with is serious mad-like face.

"Why?" he asked,"Why did you do it? You were perfect the way you were before," she looked the other way. She was disapointed with herself. What she had had never crossed her mind before. She didn't really want to tell him. He wasn't the same when it came to her. She was the light in his path. She was the beat in his heart. She was everything.

Once again he spoke," Starfire, why won't you tell me why?" She turned her head ack toward him, sadly. She felt weird about the whole deal.

"Robin, I am afraid. I am deeply afraid. You do not understand what I am going through. You can not," she said crying silently. Her heart was telling her to tell him why and heer head was saying no, he's the reason. Robin held her hand again. She smiled inside.

" Starfire how can I not understand. We have a tighter than tight bond," he said, holding her hand gently. She closed her eyes and cried for a miracle. Cried that evrything would go away.

" You are part of the reason!" she whispered. Robin gasped astonishly. He didn't want to be blamed again for something that happened. He just didn't want it to happen again.

" How am i part of the reason!" he yelled slightly. She looked at the ceiling. he didn't know how much she loved him and wanted to please him. Even though, like most guys, he didn't notice. he was always working and finding new leads.

" Robin, if I had never heard the conversation of "hot girls" that you friend Beastboy, and freind Cyborg had shared. If i had never payed attention to those two girls on the street. If I had never wanted to please you," she said. She stopped crying. She could sense him a litttle upset. She was right.

" Star, still don't understand," he said letting go of her hand. He was mixed up. He didn't know whether it was because everything was happening so fast or if it was her.He wanted to run away. Run away from all of this misery but he loved her. He knew he couldn't leave her there alone.

" Robin, do you really want to know why?" she asked. he nodded. " You have to promise me you'll help me in my recovery." he smiled. She was wishing for this nightmare to end. She couldn't wake up. It was all real. It was reall y happening.

" if you want to get you life back in order then I'll help surely."Robin replied. Starfire smiled.

" Well, it started out like this..."

**Lastly-before I forget please put what you think the answer is everytime you review. If you guess correctly I'll PM you but please don't say the correct answer to anyone else. V peace out**


	2. Pin Bodies

_**Pin bodies**_

**AN- I will tell it like a regular story not POV because it's sorta hard when you doing a fanfiction like this. Sorry for not PMing those that were correct. My computer decided to mess up so I will tell the people that are correct ASAP.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the TEEN TITANS. Nor does any of my friends and family. T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T**

Starfire woke up that morning, happy. She didn't really have a reason for being happy, she just was. She sat up and smiled, merrily, at Silkie. Silkie smiled and jumped in her lap.

" Silkie, are you as happy as I am?" she asked, sitting him down and twirling to her closet. Silkie purred and twirled off the bed. Starfire giggled and started to pull out her usual outfit.

" Do you think I should wear my usual attire or this?" she asked Silkie, pulling out a pair of faded hip huggers and a pink halter top. Silkie hugged onto the jeans and top. Starfire smiled and rushed to her bathroom to change.

" I think Robin will love this!" she said looking at herself in the mirror. She pulled out the make up and started putting a little on. You could barely tell she was wearing any. Silkie jumped up on the counter and stuck his head in the blush. He looked back at her with the pinkest cheeks in the world. Starfire giggled and started fixing her hair

She curled it and put it in a high ponytail. She smiled and put some perfume on. It was Robin's favorite. She walked out the door, spinning and humming as she walked to the door of Robin's. She knocked.

"Friend Robin, are you in your room?" she asked. She could hear some heavy rock music as she opened the door. As usual he was woking on a case. Starfire giggled and ran to him, bending down beside his chair. He didn't seem to notice so she massaged his shoulders.

" Hello Robin, has your day been glorious?" she said. Robin didn't turn around. He just kept writing and looking through the files on his desk.

" Hey Star, uh can you wait a few minutes, I've got some things to do," he said. Starfire frowned and stopped massaging his shoulders. He didn't seem to care.

" I do not mind, I shall do some shopping at the "mall" as they call it," she said, turning around and walking out the door. She frowned and walked out, mopingly, toward the control room.

Robin looked back as she left, frowning a bit at his business. He really did want to spend some time with her but he had a lot of work to do. He turned back around and continued to work.

Starfire walked in and slouched by Raven. Raven was reading a book. Raven lifted her head slightly.

" Robbin busy working?" she said. Starfire nodded and looked at her. " You're going shopping to work off the time?" Raven asked again.

" Do you wish to go with me?" she said, nodding. Raven closed her book and layed it on the side of her.

" I guess, but I'm stopping by the book store." she said standing up. Starfire jumped up and giggled. She started to walk out.

" Friends, would you also like to go?" she asked to Cyborg and Beast Boy. They were playing video games.

" No, thats ok. We'll stay here. You go have a girls day out and when Robin gets done working we'll have a guys day." said Cyborg, sharply turning a corner on the game. Beast Boy slouched, annoyed.

" Yeah, as soon as I beat Cyborg's mechanichal butt at this game," he said pulling out in front of him and racing to the finish line. He jumped u and danced around.

" Yes, you shall both win!" Starfire happily said running out the door. Raven rolled her eyes and walked out heading for the mall. Cyborg looked back at the girls walking out.

" I bet when they come back, Raven will have have a big bag of books, " he said. Beast Boy looked over and slightly laughed.

" Starfire will have two bags for Robin," he said laughing. Cyborg laughed too and they continued to play.

" Isn't this wonderful?" Starfire said, showing Raven a pair of black sunglasses. Raven rolled her eyes.

" You do know those are guys sunglasses, right?" Raven asked. Starfire nodded.

" That is why I am getting them. Robin will love them. He might even take off his mask," Starfire said walking to the clerk and paying for them. They both walked out of the store. Raven saw a store that caught her eye.

' Starfire I'm gonna go to that book store over there," she said. Starfire nodded.

" I shall look at the other stores." she said. Raven nodded and walked to the store as Starfire walked the oppisite way.

Starfire walked around, a little confused. The mall was big, bigger than big. She lookewd arond. These two girls walked by. If you Raven was here she would call them "pin bodies" beacause they were very skinny. One of them pointed at her and whispered.

Starfire rose a brow and snuck around close enough to hear them talking. She listened. "_I tell you Katie, that girl needs to lose some weight. She's fat. " _whispered one girl. The other girl nodded.

"_Why do you think Robin hasn't asked her out yet. He's afraid that he'd be laughed at because of her."_ whispered the other girl. Starfire felt a bit sad that it might be true. She lifted her shirt halfway. Just enough to see her stomache. To her she was a good size. Tamarainians always had a great body, but it might be different on earth.

_"If I was her, I'd make myself throw up,_" said the first girl. Starfire gasped a bit as the girls walked away. She could feel a tear fall down her cheek as she walked toward the bookstore that Raven was at.

She wiped a tear away and stood out side the door as Raven walked out. She slightly smiled. Starfire did also and walked toward the doors. Raven looked at her, worried.

" Starfire, are you okay?" she asked. Starfire smiled and flew up.

" I am extremely happy. May I ask you a question?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded.

" What's on your mind?" she asked. Starfire smiled.

" Anm I "fat"? " she asked. Raven laughed a bit and smiled.

" Why would you ask that? You know my answer is no," she said. Starfire frowned a bit as they neared the tower.

**Lastly- Here you go! V peace out**


	3. The Converstaion

_**The Conversation**_

**AN-Me back! I am really proud with how this story is turning out so far, as I am with Miracles too. I will update asap on my other stories but you'll have to be patient. School! Aah!runs around in circles yelling"OH NO! TEACHERS! HOMEWORK!" well anyway, ON with the story.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans or any other show.**

Starfire practically floated to the tower. She was worried about what the truth was. Was she this perfect weight and size girl, or was she this fat and unattractive one. Raven levitated up to her as they came to the island. She looked at Starfire, confused.

" Uh, Starfire, you okay," asked Raven. Starfire jumped at the sound of Raven's voice, or any voice at that matter. She was so caught up with the girls at the mall's talk that she forgot about what was going on. She gave Raven a fake smile.

" Yes, I am perfectly fine, friend Raven." she said. Raven rose a brow as Starfire floated back down to the island. Raven gave her a weird glare.

" Starfire, you do remember that I can read minds, right?"Raven asked. Starfire slightly gulped as she walked to the entrance. Raven levitated back to the ground and ran to her. " Why did you ask me that question back at the mall? Did someone tell you that?" Raven asked. Starfire pushed the doors open.

" No, friend Raven, I just wanted to know." she said. She walked mopely to the elevator. Raven used her powers to go to her room. Starfire pressed a button as the elevator started. She still didn't understand the whole "fat" concept.

On her planet, Tamaranians were one of the most perfect bodied people. She sighed. She leaned against the wall and thought _What if I am this 'fat' as they call it._ She thought. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. She stepped out. She started walking to her room.

_"Okay Beastboy, who do you think is the best looking person in this house right now?"_ Starfire heard a voice say. It sounded like Cyborg. She didn't want to be nosey but she wanted to join their game. She walked to the door way and started to walk in but Beastboy started talking.

" Dude, don't make me say it!." he screamed. She peeked as she saw Cyborg flick his nose. " Fine, I think Raven is. There, you happy?" he asked. She made a slight giggle.

" No, I have one more question... For Robin!" he said, jokingly. Starfire was more than intrested now. She peeked a bit more as Robin jumped up, surprised to hear his name.

" What? Why is it time to mess with me? " he said. Cyborg and Beastboy both grinned at each other. Robin scooted back. " What are you guys up to now!" he said. Cyborg grinned.

" Now Robin your question, and you must say the truth, is... Do you like Starfire!" he said. Beastboy was jumping up and down and Cyborg was to. Starfire smiled, curious of what his answer would be.

Robin sat there, stuttering a bit. He then gulped and looked at them. " Well, duh I like Starfire. She's my friend," he said. Cyborg and Beast Boy rolled there eyes.

" Dude, you know what we mean. Do you like her, like her!" he said. Robin scratched the back of his neck. Starfire was so curius. She started biting her nails.

" Well, uh, I, um, I can't really say that. You see I- uh" he stuttered. He then sighed. " Guys I don't love her. She's a team mate and nothing more," he said. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, all gasped. Starfire held her hand to her mouth and started crying silently. She was devestated that Robin didn't like her more than usual. That's when it came back to her.

She remembered that the girls she saw said that Robin didn't like her cause she was fat. She took in a deep breath and walked slowly and painfully to her room.

Cyborg looked at Robin, confused. " Have you completely lost it!" Cyborg yelled. Robin gave a confused look.

" Cy, you ok?" Robin asked. Cyborg rose a brow.

" Oh yeah I'm ok." he said sarcasticly. Robin rose a brow under his mask. Cyborg looked at Robin." Of course I'm not ok! Starfire is a hot, well built, out of this world personality kind a girl and you just said you didn't like her?" Cyborg screamed.

Robin jumped back a bit. " Look Cy I-"

" Don't start with this stuff, She's a team mate and you can't fall in love with a team mate Bruce said so, cause you know perfectly well that you'd do anythig for her!" Cyborg yelled.

" I would not! and anway, she doesn't like me back." Robin yelled back. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

" Oh yeah, who told you about traveling faster than light!"

" Who didn't want to fight you when you were Slade's apprentice?"

"Who gave up the throne so she could stay on Earth with you?"

" Who got really mad when you said she wasn't your girlfriend!"

The two kept saying. Robin sat down and said," She can't ike me anyway. I'm just Robin, the Boy Blunder." he sighed. Cyborg bent down beside him and grinned.

" You know how I know she likes you?" Cyborg said. Robin looked up, now interested. " When she first came to Earth, when she was all PMSing, who did she kiss over all of the people standing out there?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked back down. Was it true that she liked him back. He smiled.

" I think I'm going to go talk to her," he said, smiling.

Starfire started pushing things off of shelves and walls. She was crying furiously. Everything she thought they had together, wasn't even true. She sat on her bed, tryng to stop crying. She really did love Robin, and everyone knew that. She looked at the bag of stuf she bought at the mall. She pulled out the sunglasses and sat them beside her.

" _Maybe she should make herself throw up"_ Starfire remembered. She took in a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

**Lastly- I guess you all know what's suppose to happen. Well, send in some reviews folks!**


	4. Eject Button

_**Eject Button**_

**HEY! I am so glad to finally have some fricken time. I caught a cold and now my eyes have been watering. UGH! I hate when that happens. Anyway, here's another awaited chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show Teen Titans.**

Starfire locked the door behind her and kneeled down by the toilet. She hade tears strolling down her cheeks. The whole time that she had been on Earth, she had thought Robin liked her. She had thought he had liked her more than anything in the world. She guessed she was wrong, as usual. She had been wrong about her sister being nice, she had been wrong about Terra being a true Titan, she just felt like she wasn't meant to know the truth.

She looked down, disgusted. For one reason she didn't know how his was gonna help her. For another, she didn't really know how to do it. The only thing she could remember from the Lifetime movies she had seen was sticking your finger to the back of her throat. When she had asked Raven about the whole thing, she had called it ' The Eject Button '.

Stafire did what she thought she was suppose to do. She stuck her index finger to the back of her throat. It made her feel pukish. She gagged a bit. Her nose started to feel runny, like when she had a cold. She did it again, this time touching the very back of her throat. She gagged and felt something come up.

It felt so gross. Everything from that day just came up. A small tear formed at her eye. She opened her eyes and looked down. It looked so weird. Yet, she felt slightly better. She didn't know why but she felt better. She placed her elbows on the toilet seat and rested her head in her hands. She breathed in and out, in a deep manor. She wiped her face and stood up.

She turned around and looked in the mirror. She saw a sad girl, hoping for a miracle. She grabbed a towel and wiped her mouth from the vomit that was left. She threw the towel in the hamper and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She looked at her face then turned sideways. She lifted her halter and looked at her stomache.

All she saw was fat. She pinched a piece of her stomache. Then she looked at the reflection. Fat. She looked down as she put her shirt back down and grabbed her clothes hamper. She opened the bathroom door and walked out, holding the hamper. She swung around and closed the door. Pushing the hamper up to where it wouldn't fall, she started out the bedroom door. Silkie followed her until she opened the door.

Robin face looked up at her. Starfire jumped back. Silkie was just scared and hid under the covers. Robin gasped, as he smiled. " I'm sorry Star, didn't mean to scare you. I was gonna knock but-" Robin started to say before she pushed him aside and walked to the Titan washroom. He stared confused. " Uh Star, are you okay?" he asked, following her. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes, I am okay. I just have some of this dirty laundry," she said, turning back around. Robin rose a brow as he ran up by her and walked beside her. He looked at her laundry and notice a clean towel.

"Starfire, you remember you only wash dirty clothes and towels right?" he asked, hoping she wasn't offended. She kept walking until she got to the door and pushed it open.

"Yes Robin, I know how to wash the clothing and towels. I know that they must be dirty," she said. She sat her hamper down and opened the washer door. She started taking out the clothes from the hamper. Robin leaned up against the dryer.

"I'm just asking because I saw a clean towel," he said, quite clearly. She froze up for a second and poured some detergent over the clothes. She then set it on wash and it started.

" It wasn't clean. Silkie had a small accident," she said, turning toward him. Robin slightly smiled as he glanced at her eyes. He just couldn't get out of his trance. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. Starfire noticed his stareing and figured something was wrong with her appearence. She looked the other way and Robin shook his head out of his trance.

" So, what did Raven and you do at the mall?" he asked. Starfire looked down then put on a fake smile.

"We just did what girls do best," she said, looking at Robin. He laughed and smiled.

" Me and the guys had a little game of Truth or dare," he said laughing some more. Starfire made a fake smile and looked at him, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

" Did you have fun?" she asked. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't play a lot. Beast Boy spilled his guts about Raven," he said. Starfire smiled and nodded again, acting dumb.

"What did he say?" she said, jumping around like she always did. Robin jookingly sighed.

"You can't tell Raven about this, at all. I'm not even suppose to be telling you about our game,"Robin said. Starfire knew what Beast Boy had said, but if she let Robin know then he would know about her eavesdropping.

"Please tell, I make a solomn promise not to speak any of this that you are about to tell me to Raven," she said, holding up her hand like she was swearing. Robin smiled at her naiveness.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He told us that she was the hottest person in he tower. I mean come on, Beast Boy likes Raven! What a weird couple! "Robin said, with laughter in his voice. Hearing those last words, Starfire looked at the ground, slightly upset. Robin noticed this and tilted his head, trying to catch her beautiful emerald gems.

"Star, are you okay? You aren't acting right. Is something wrong?" he asked, hoping she would be okay. Starfire looked up and smiled.

" Yes, I am okay. I am just slightly tired. If you will excuse me, I think I'm going to go in the control room and watch a 'movie' as you earthlings call it," Starfire said. She sat up straight and walked ot of the Titan washroom. Robin hesitated for a minute then ran after her.

"Hey, um, not trying to be clingy or anything, but can I watch a movie with you? I don't care which movie. I'm a sucker for romance," he said, slightly laughing. Starfire frowned then put another fake smile on her face.

"It is not mine, so I can not stop you from watching a movie." Starfire said. She used a firm voice that seemed weird for her. Robin noticed that she wasn't acting right and sighed. He knew he should keep a close eye on her.

" I'll make us something to eat," he said. Starfire stopped at the door of the control room. Rbin knocked in the back of her and lost his balance. He smiled with a slight chuckle.

" What? Is there a boogie man or something in there?" he asked, laughing. Starfire looked in and came up with an excuse, quick.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing their games of video. I do not wish to disturb them," she said. Robin quickly smiled at the opportunity.

" We could go to the movies? I'll pay," he said. She turned around, about to reject, but he smiled that smile that made you lose your thought. Starfire smiled lightly and nodded. Robin jumped around then realised Starfire was staring at him like he was on crack. He smiled slightly and rushed off to his room.

Starfire sighed. What had she done?

**Lastly- For one thing, I wish I knew if Robin was a sucker for romance movies! That would be great! You hardly find a guy like that! Anyway I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing on all my stories!**


	5. Movie Night

_**Movie Night**_

**AN- Hello! Let me hear you say YAY! This chapter, a few suspicions are made. PLUS, a little bit of fluff. You know I can't not add fluff after the whole sucker for Romance thing, lol. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show Teen Titans and thank god for that. A lot of people would get mad at me, as usual.**

Starfire sighed. What _had _she done? Had she forgot that Robin told Cyborg and Beastboy that he didn't like her more than a friend? She looked down as she started to Robin's room.

Her mind kept epeating the same one word question: Why? Why had she let her heart take over her head? Why had she not paid any attention at the evidence right in front of her? Why was she asking all of these questions? The only thing that made her feel perfect was Robin. The only person that took the time and patience to sit down and thoroughly explain Earth was Robin.

She knew she liked Robin more than anyone she had ever liked before. Robin had always been by her side. It's sorta hard when you've been by someone for a very long time not to like them. He just made those butterflies fly everytime he touched her or even looked at her.

She finally reached Robin's door. She stared at it for a minutes. She debated on whether to knock or wait for him to come to her. She sighed and decided to knock. She tried not to make it loud, maybe she could just let it be quiet then she could leave knowing she did knock. That didn't happen. Robin opened the door with his shirt off and some black jeans on. He smiled as if not to notice she had her eyes glued on him.

She choked up. Robin was right in front of her, without a shirt! her eyes gazed at his 6 pack as she tried to ask a question. " Uh, I... was ju-just wonder . . ing when we would- would go?" she asked, trying to clear her throat. Robin slightly laughed as he pulled a red shirt off of his bed and threw it over his head. He then smiled.

"We can go whenever you'd like,' he said. She nodded, getting his body out of her mind. She smiled and gulped as she started to walk the other way. Robin put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped and froze up as she turned around.

"Starfire, are you ok? Let me guess, you don't want to go," he said. Even though he still had a small smile on his face, she could tell he was upset. Even with his mask on she could tell. She sighed and fakely smiled,

" No, nothing is wrong! I do want to go to the 'movies' I just thought since you were going to wear regular clothes you might want to take off your mask too." she said, coming upp with a lie quick. He slightly laughed.

" I might but I'm going to put some shades on. Knowing my luck, Slade would see me without my mask. That wouldn't be good," he said. Starfire quickly smiled remembering the mall.

" I have some that I bought at the mall of shopping if you would like to wear them?" she said. Robin nodded and stepped out of his room. Starfre smiled and glided to her room, Robin folowing her. She reached her room and opened he door.

The mess from a few hours ago was still there. She quickly slammed her door and turned around. Starfire fakely smiled as Robin rose a brow, confusingly.

"Uh, wait out here!" Starfire quickly said. She creaked the door open and slipped inside. Robin continued to watch confusingly aas she slammed the partially opened door.

Starfire looked at her destroyed room. Silkie was smiling as his head was still under the covers. She sighed. " Silkie, please tell me you know where those 'sun glasses' are?" she said pleadingly. Silie jumped up and started digging through some of the broken things.

Robin could hear the clamor from the door. he replied," Are you ok in there!" He put his ear to the door as it suddenly opened and closed.

" Yes! here they are," Starfire replied, panting. She held out the glasses and Robin's mask quickly rose and was replaced with the glasses. Even though it was quick, Starfire saw his eyes. they were the most beautiful shade of blue. She smiled as she started to the exit of the Titan's Tower. Robin caught up behind her and looked at her quizacly.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. Starfire shook her head.

" No reason." she quickly said as she reached the exit and opened the huge doors. Robin, tried to help out but she just left him behind in the dust. He sighed and walked beside her.

"You wait here, I'll get the R-cycle," Robin said with a smile. Before Starfire could say a word he ran off. Starfire sighed. _Now I'm going to get close to him. He's gonna do what he always does, make me love him. _Starfire thought.

She heard the roar of the motor as he revved up and came speeding out of the garage. He made a 90 degree turn around Starfire. Starfire's eyes widened at how close he was to her and how sexy he looked with his helmet on. Robin smiled.

"Need a lift?" he asked, jokingly. Starfire couldn't help but smile as she got on. Robin held back a white helmet with little pink and white flowers and hearts everywhere and with the name _Starfire_ on it. She stared at it then looked back at him.

" I had it made especailly for you. Please, put it on," he replied. Starfire smiled and started to put it on. " Now I must warn you that most people look-" Robin was cut off by the way Starfire looked in it.

" Most people look.." Starfire replied, trying to urge him to finish his sentence. Robin was frozen though. She made the helmet look good. Her beautiful auburn hair was flowing out of the loosened part and her emerald eyes sparkling.

" Um, oh yeah, most people look stupid in it, but you, you're beautiful," Robin replied. He was blushing, though Starfire couldn't tell. She smiled.

"Thank you, Robin. Shall we go to the movies now?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded and pulled down the eye protection and revved up again. He then used full speed to leave the island, Starfire holding on with dear life.

She was smiling. She was close to Robin. Even though he had said he didn't like her more than a friend, she still felt comfortable around him.

Robin was looking at the road ahead of him. Even though his eyes were on the road, his mind was on the beautiful red head behind him. He was so happy and worried about his 'date' with Starfire. He didn't know exactly what you'd call it because it was more of little clues. But she said YES! That was the only thing that Robin's mind kept telling him. She said yes! She said Yes!

He smiled as he turned in sharply at the theater. He parked the R-cycle and took off his helmet. He then held out a hand for Starfire to hold. She smiled as she took off her helmet and shook her loosened, wind hit hair out of its small frizz. Robin couldn't take his eyes off of her. She slightly blushed as she took his hand and got off of the R-Cycle.

Robin smiled as he took her helmet and put it on the handlebars. He then smiled as he walked with her, hand in hand, into the theater.

It wasn't that crowded. That was excellent. No fangirls or fanboys to bother their time together. Robin smiled.

"You get the tickets and I'll get the food. Anything you want in paticular?" he asked. Starfire choked up. She was trying not to eat, not eat. She shook her head.

"I'm not really that hungry. Just get the food for yourself," she replied smiling. She walked over to the ticket boothe and purchased two tickets from the teenaged boy. The boy went estatic as he shakely handed the tickets to her.

" Oh my god! It's Starfire! I can't believe this! Where's Robin? Are you two going out? Can I have your autograph?" he asked reeatedly. She slightly smiled.

"Robin's here, we are not going out and sure?" she replied. The boy held out a small book and opened up a page.

"Can you sign here and put _To Anthony, with love_ ?" he asked. Starfire slightly smiled. She picked up a pen and wrote her name and what he said. She then smiled.

"Can I have the tickets now, please?" she asked. The boy handed them over and smiled as Starfire waited for Robin.

Robin had the thought of Starfire not wanting any snacks on his mind. It wasn't normal. Starfire loved to eat. Her not wanting anything was weird. Robin shook the thought that came to his mind out. He didn't want to believe that she was trying to lose weight or something. yet, that was one of the most possible reasons for her not wanting to eat.

He grabbed a bag of popcorn and a few bars of chocolate. He then walked over to her.

"You ready for that movie," he said smiling. Starfire nodded as they walked in the theater.

**LASTLY: Ok, I will make the next chapter completely about the movie, but wait! I have a very important question. Please, if you know any good romance/drama movies that would suit this story, please tell me!**


	6. Suspicions

_**Suspicions**_

**AN-HI! I figured, heck, better go ahead and start on it again. I picked the movie because it was one that I knew and was brought up a lot. Also I have a song that was sent for the last chapter. Anyway read to find out the movie and what is gonna happen.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Starfire's eyes wondered around the empty theater. A few comercials were on the screen as she made her way down one of the aisles. Robin was following her.

This was new to her. She had never been to a theater before. Robin noticed quickly that she didn;;t know anything about it when he saw her trying to find a way to sit down in the folded seat. He slightly chuckled.

"Starfire, you do it like this," he replied, moving the folded part down. Starfire slightly smiled at how stupid she had been not to realise that. Robin returned her smile as he sat down and looked up at her. Starfire sat down as she sighed.

Robin rose a brow. " You okay, Star?" he asked. She turned her head and smiled.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, putting on a fake smile. Robin looked at the floor and sighed.

"Maybe because you didn't really act like you wanted to come here in the first place," he said. Starfire felt bad. She did want to come here with him. She loved him more than anything. It was just he didn't like her the same way.

"Oh, Robin, I did want to. The theater is very glorious and-" she replied before Robin interrupted.

"You can stop lying," he said solemnly. Starfire sighed then smiled.

"I am not lying, This is great to be here with you and able to enjoy a new earth custom," she replied. Robin smiled as he started to say something, but the movies loud introductury music interrupted him.

Starfire turned her attetion to the screen as the beginning credits started to play. She looked back at Robin.

"What is this video?" she replied. Robin smiled, turning his head toward her.

"It's called _Titanic_, and it's very good," he replied. Starfire smiled and looked back at the screen. She watched as a mini submarine like object was looking through all of the ocean-hurt antiques.

Starfire rested her arm on the armrest as her eyes glued onto the screen. Without realising it, Robin layed his hand beside hers. Starfire felt his soft skin touch her had as she looked at his hand. Robin looked down and blushed as they both moved ther hands back.

_Great job Boy Wonder! Now she knows that you can blush! Good thing she doesn't like to make me embarresed. _He thought. Starfire looked at the screen again. Robin was in her mind. _He has soft hands. I would have thought that Robin had coarse hands from all of the training and combat practices._ she thought.

Flashbacks from the time when the ship was sailing came on the screen as Starfire leaned forward in amazement. The beautiful chandileir((sp?)) made it's graceful sound as the passengers danced and greeted each other. This all seemed so wonderful to Starfire. She turned around to look at Robin.

"Robin, why are they so peaceful and kind? That is not how people now are. Like Raven" she said in a serious tone. Robin slightly chuckled.

"It's a pretty old movie. Stuff seemed so magical back then and no matter what time period it is, Raven would always be like she is now," he replied. Starfire smiled and looked back at the screen. A beautiful young woman was running on the deck as a young man was chasing after her. She stood by the rails as she managed to pull herself and her beautiful dress over them. The man was right by her trying to convince her not to jump.

Starfire's eyes sparkled at how much chemistry was between them. Robin smiled at how intrigued Starfire was with the movie. She smiled as she slightly turned her head toward Robin. She noticed that his eyes were stuck on her.

Robin realised that she was staring at him because he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She was just so beautiful to him. The way she messed things up, how she didn't understand everthing, that sparkle that got in her eye when she learned something interesting.

She smiled as she leaned back against the seat. She looked at the screen, making a small blush. Robin noticed it and smiled. He laid his arm across the seat, making a stupid move to wrap his arm around her.

He felt like an idiot. _What am I doing! Starfire might think I'm trying to choke her or-_ Robin's thought's suddenly stopped when Starfire leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. He completely froze. He wasn't sure of what his next move might be.

He nervously wrapped his arm around her. Starfire smiled, cuddling her head in his chest. Robin eyes practically popped out. She was just cuddling with him and he was to froze up t do anything back.

He took in a deep breathe and looked at the screen. The guy that had saved her was talking but she was refusing to act like she knew him. Starfire looked up at Robin and smiled. Robin returned the smile with a nervous one. Starfire lifted her head and sat up straight. Robin's brow rose.

"Starfire, you okay? I know I ask that a lot but seriously, are you?" he asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes, I am fine," she replied. She knew she wasn't. All that she had just done was a test to see if he did like her more than a friend. He had proven not. She quietly sighed as she cntinued to watch the movie again. Robin couldn't help but look at her in confusion.

"Star, what's wrong? I know that you've got something on your mind. Now what is it?" he asked. Starfire looked at him. She felt like tears were gonna stroll down her cheeks as she looked the other way.

Robin grew worried. "Star, please tell m-" he said before Starfire grabbed his head and kissed him.

Robin's eye's grew as he loosened up and returned her kiss. Starfire backed away.

"Robin! I am deeply sorry. I-I..it- I am sorry," she said. She flew up and quickly flew out of the theater. The whole thing replayed in Robin's head. He stood up.

"Starfire! Wait!" he yelled, running out behind her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as the teenager from the ticket boothe stood out and looked at the worried Robin.

"What did you do to her!" the kid yelled. Robin pushed him aside and ran out the door. The cars raced by as he couldn't find Starfire. She had just vanished. He took his helmet and strapped it on. Then he jumped on the motorcycle and sped off.

**Lastly- Ok, sorry for the shortness! Also, those of you who have read Dreams Can be Deadly, Miracles, or She can't be trusted- It will be a while before I update. This story is really my main focus plus my halloween story that you won't wanna miss. Wanna quick summary?**

**Love Kills**

**Robin has died and Starfire can't handle the truth. She goes weeks hoping that he's alive. Somehow she knows he'll be back and she's right. He will be, but not as kind and sweet Robin. This is a Robin you've never seen before.**

**Basically, Robin comes back from the dead and is evil. Trust me, I'll make it creepy for Halloween.**


	7. Expectations

_**Expectations**_

**AN: Hey! Sorry about the long update! My motherboard on my computer went out and all of my files from every story I've written are gone. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Starfire walked in the Titans Tower in a depressed manor. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her hair just seemed to fall over her face. She looked up and saw that the lights were off. She figured everyone was asleep.

She walked to the elevator and went inside. The doors closed as Starfire leaned against the wall of the elevator. _Why did I let myself do that?_ she yelled at herself mentally,_ I knew Robin didn't like me but I had to give him an earth kiss! _

The elevator seemed to be going slow. _Something must be weighing it down_, thought Starfire. The first thing that popped in her mind was her. She was weighing the elevator down with her 'fat'. She slid down the wall and curled her knees to her chin and burried her face in her knees.

Why did she feel this way? Why couldn't she find anything good about herself? Did other people see the person she saw when she looked in the mirror? She looked up as the elevator reached the floor to their rooms.

The lights were off there, too. She lit a starbolt up and stood up as she started to her room. She looked down as everything seemed quiet. No one was up.

It was weird. usually around that time, Beast Boy would be playing his videogames or Raven would be doing some late meditation. It just wasn't right. Starfirte felt this eerie feeling as she walked in her room.

Robin was racing down the road with only Starfire on his mind. Something was wrong with her and he knew it.

Everyone knew Robin had a connection with her. Maybe because of their first kiss when they met. Whatever it was he felt connected to her and whatever made him feel connected was what told him something was wrong. He sped onto the island and quickly parked the R-cycle..

He threw hi helmet down and rushed into Titans Tower. He looked around as he didn't see anyone. The lights were off and it was completely silent as he walked quietly to the elevator. he got inside and waited for it to get to his floor.

Starfire walked in the bathroom and kneeled beside the toilet again. Some of her mascara was running. She tightly closed her eyes as she stuck her finger to the back of her throat again.

It all came out. She held her hair back. She slightly coughed up a little. Her heart was beating fast as she opened her eyes. She felt gaggy at the sight.

The elevator reached the floor. He raced out as he ran to Starfire's room. The shattered glass and pictures were still on the ground from earlier. Robin stood frozen for a bit as he shook out of it. His first thought was she's gonna kill herself.

"Starfire!" he yelled. Starfire looked at the door in shock. Robin was in her room. Another mistake she had made. She quickly got up and wiped her mouth. She wiped away some of the tears and walked out of the bathroom. Robin who was in panick looked at her. He quickly rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Starfire, what is going on!" he said. Starfire looked down as he let go of her.

"Robin, I have-"

"What are you two doing!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven and Cyborg walked to the edge of Starfire's door and looked at both of them. Starfire sighed. _Oh no_, she thought.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's ear. "You woke us up just to see that Robin and Starfire were back? I swear, you get more annoying every single day," Raven said. Cyborg nodded as he looked around Starfire's room.

"Were you two having a fight o something?" he asked, referring to the broken glass. Starfire's heart was beating fast as Robin slightly laughed.

Beast boy pulled his ear away from Raven and replied. "But I swear I heard someone throwing up!" Raven's attention suddenly turned to Starfire. She then looked at all of them.

"Beast Boy, it was probably just me throwing up about how stupid you can be at times. now come on. Let's leave the two alone and get some sleep," she said monotoniously. Cyborg yawned as he grabbed Beast Boy's collar and started off to their rooms. Raven gave one last look to Starfire as she walked back to her room.

Starfire knew Raven knew something was wrong. She looked back at Robin. He slightly smiled as he looked around the room.

"Starfire what;s going on? Please tell me," he pleaded. Starfire slightly sighed as she started to say something. Slade came quietly and coldly behind Starfire and grabbed her mouth.

"Say bye Starfire," he said as he suddenly disapeared. Robin tried to catch him but was caught in a cloud of smoke.

**Lastly- Okay, it was weird and rushed, I KNOW! Anyway, I'll be updating Love Kills pretty soon so be on a watchout for it.**

**V Peace Out**


	8. Save me from Myself

_**Save me from myself**_

**A/N-Thanxs for the reviews! I love good reviews and reviews that are yelling at me because of it being twisted and a major cliffhanger, lol. Anyway, I added Slade because, well, this is Teen Titans. You expect to go the whole story without a villian. It's sorta common sense (No offense guys -') Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans, though if you like fantasy stories go to and when the story Living in a Dream World is posted, please read!**

Starfire used her energy to try and get away from Slade. She was too weak and he was too strong. His grip was tightening around her stomache and mouth. She couldn't take it. Slade's smoke disapeared as she could see his lair. She made muffled screams, though they were merely cries of pain.

Slade chained up her arms and legs and uncovered her mouth. He stared at her and tilted his head. Starfire began to feel uncomfortable. She could tell he was somehow smiling under his metal mask.

"Starfire, right?" he asked slyly. Starfire nervously nodded. Slade gave a cold, meaningful laugh. " Well, _Starfire,_ have a question. Do the Titans even feed you?" he asked, sounding as if he were joking. Starfire flinched. She didn't know why but she felt a weird feeling as if she didn't have enough strength to stay awake.

Slade only walked away, over to his big screens. It showed Robin, alone, driving downtown Jumpcity. Starfire could tell he was looking for her and he was very close. Slade chuckled.

" I bet you're wondering why you're here?" he said, coldly. It caught Starfire's attention. She looked at him in a puzzled look. Everyone knew that Slade didn't attack or hold someone captive without good reason. She nodded. Slade turned off his screen and faced her.

"It's all elementry my dear. Robin wouldn't come unless you were here,' he said. As much as Starfire feared what was going to happen, she knew Robin wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. It was just logical of him. She kept her attention on Slade as he moved closer to her again.

"You know as well as I do that Robin won't let anything happen to you, anything," he said, trailing his finger along her cheek. She felt a cold chill run up her spine as his finger kept moving along the edge of her body.She was frozen in fear as she felt him go back up her. His finger stopped once it reached her mouth. Starfire watched as he lifted his mask high enough to show his mouth. He moved in as in he was gonna kiss her.

Starfire shot an eyebeam at him, knocking him on the ground. His mask would have come off but he grabbed it quickly and put it back over him. He stood up as Starfire smiled a slightly mischevious smile. He growled under his mask as he grabbed her face.

"You're gonna pay for that you fat bi-" Slade started to say before Robin's bird-a-rang hit his hand.

"You touch her and I'll knock that pathetic mask off your face," Robin said, ready to fight. Starfire hadn't looked at him. She was still upset. Even Slade knew she was fat. She squinched her eyes closed as Slade moved away from her and looked at Robin.

"Robin, we were waiting for you," Slade said, standing in a fighting stance. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and twirled it a bit. Slade chuckled evilly, as he finished. "It's not a marinette recital Robin,"

Robin smirked as he charged at Slade. Slade dodged him and quickly pulled out his staff. They both glared at each other as Slade grunted and started to fight with his staff. Robin defended himself and fought back with all his mite. Slade fought as if he wasn't putting any effort. He threw his staff the opposite way and kicked Robin in his gut. Robin hit the wall hard as he held his gut and stood up.

He quickly ran after Slade and butterfly kicked him with two punches on each side of his mask. Slade was knocked to the ground and temporarly knocked out. Robin rushed over to Starfire and started to unlock her feet with bobby-pin. He then moved up and unlocked her arms. He held the side of her and smiled. She returned a soft smile as Slade woke up and suddenly charged at the two. Robin, who was ready, kicked him in a mid air kick. Starfire used the little energy she had to shoot some starbolts at him.

After recovering, Slade kicked Robin and started to fight with Starfire. Starfire was surprised as she fought back with starbolts the best that she could. Slade was better though. All he did was one kick to her stomache and she curled up.

Robin was outraged. He quickly knocked Slade behind the head. Slade went out cold. Robin rushed to Starfire and held her reasuringly. Starfire looked up at Robin and smiled before she suddenly passed out in his arms. Robin gasped as he picked her up and held her in his arms, bridal style. He quickly rushed out of the lair and got on his R-cycle. He laid her to where her head waying laying on his shoulder as he sped off toward the tower.

**Lastly-Okay, I know the fight scenes sucked and the whole idea of this chapter sucked but it had a purpose. Lol, anyway, R&R!**


	9. Near Death Experience

_**Near Death Experiences**_

**A/N-I changed the tiltle as you might see. It seemed more perfect. Also I told you in the last chapter, I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES! That's one of my weak points. I would like to thank those who gave suggestions on my fight scenes. I really needed that info. I ask that those who review this chapter, please tell me some of the things you think I could work on or if you have a suggestion for the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans, but I've heard that there's a new show of teenaged superhereos and all I have to say is TEEN TITANS IS BETTER AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!**

Robin's R-cycle sped on the island. He held Starfire bridal style as he rushed into the Titans tower. It was still night time so the other Titans were asleep. Robin turned on all the lights on his way to the medical wing. He then took his communicator out and sent a warning signal to the Titans.

He looked as he knew the elevator would take too long. He could go up the stairs faster. He rushed Starfire to the floor of the medical wing where Raven and Cyborg were already there to help out. They both ran with Robin to the medical wing. They got in he room and laid Starfire on the medical bed.

Raven was the first to ask," What happened? We didn't even know you were gone." Robin, who was trying to catch his breath looked at Starfire, then at Raven.

"Slade, he kidnapped Starfire. I went after her and beat Slade but he managed to knock her unconcious," he replied. Cyborg attached sensors on her and looked at the charts. He just stared at it like it was unusual.

"Dudes!!! Why did you wake me up! It's like three in the morning," Beast Boy's loud voice rang. Raven and Cyborg glared at him as he looked at Starfire. "Whoa, Robin what did you do? Feed her a poison apple?" he asked, jokingly of course. Robin though was really upset and snapped back.

"Beast Boy, this isn't funny! Starfire was injured!!! Her life might be on the line!" he yelled at the green changeling. Beast Boy stood up for himself. He looked at Robin square in the eye.

"Just because Starfire was hurt doesn't mean you can't take a joke!!! It's not my fault you were the last one with her!!!" Beast Boy yelled back. Robin and Beast Boy both looked at each other, with anger in their eyes.

" Starfire getting hurt isn't a joke!! This is serious, but all you can do is come in and accuse me of hurting my best friend!! " Robin snapped. They were nose and nose and both Cyborg and Raven knew that if they didn't interfere, there would be a fight.

Raven got in between the two angry teens. She looked at both of them simultaniously. " Stop this nonsense right now. I don't care who is telling a joke," she said glaring at Beast Boy," or who was the last one with her," she finished, glaring at Robin. Robin growled and pushed Raven out of his way and started to his room.

" Well I don't care what ya'll think!! If you need me, I'll be in the evidence room," he said. He walked out and slammed the door. Beast boy growled as he started after him but Raven's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, let him go. It's better him not be in here," she said. Beast Boy sighed and nodded as he slouched in a chair. Raven walked back over to Cyborg who stared at her, slightly worried. He looked back at the screen.

" It's a good thing Robin left. I think that Slade knocking Starfire unconcious wasn't exactly what happpened," he said. Raven rose a brow confusingly.

"Are you saying Robin did it?" she asked. Cyborg shook his head defensively. He looked at Starfire and sighed.

"I'm not saying Robin did it. Robin cares about her too much to do something to her. I'm saying that she was already gonna pass out, Slade just helped," he replied. Raven continued to look at him confused.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. Beast boy, who was listening to the conversation, snuck out and headed for the evidenceroom. He felt like he laid too much on Robin. He knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Starfire but he only wanted to be funny.

He reached Robin's room and took a deep breath. He then balled his hand in a fist and knocked. No one answered at first. he knocked again, this time saying, "Robin, dude, open up! It's BB!" Robin opened the door, he was in his uniform now. He glared at the changeling.

"What do you want? I'm doing something," he said. Beast Boy smiled a lopsided smile.

"I wanted to say sorry for accusing you. I just wanted to be funny" he said. Robin still kept a stern impression. He nodded and shut the door. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew that was Robin's way of forgiving someone, or at least he hoped. He snuck back in the medical wing and listened to the rest of their conversation.

"Starfire's body system is weak. It's like she isn't getting the nutrients she needs or something. Her whole body is corrupting and whatever Slade did to her didn't help. I'm guessing he either kicked her or punched her in the stomache because she bleeding eternally in her stomache." Cyborg stated. Raven had a clue about what was going on, though she didn't let on about it. Beast Boy stood up and looked at both of them.

"So, will she be alright?" he asked. Cyborg shrugged in a sad impression.

"I...don't know. Right now she might but if something worse happens, she could be gone," he siad. He then slightly yawned. Raven sat down and motioned her hands for them to leave.

"You two get some sleep. I'll make sure Starfire is okay," she said. She wanted to be the first to talk to her. Cyborg smiled.

"Thank's Rae. I really need some sleep. Good night," he said walking out. Beast Boy smiled and started out.

"Oh, an Beast Boy," she said, hoping to stop him. He turned around. "That was a nice thing to do a while ago: with Robin. " she finished. Beast Boy smiled and walked out. aven then looked back at her unconcious friend and sighed. She started to meditate to pass the time away.

A few hours passed and Raven was still meditating. She was interrupted by a moan. She looked over and Starfire had woken up. She slightly smiled as Raven gave her a serious smile.

"Starfire, I'm glad you're up. Can I ask you something?" she asked. Starfire nodded. " Are you buliemic?" she asked. Starfire knew the word, believe it or not. She shook her head.

"No friend Raven. Why do you ask?" she said, acting innocent. raven shot a glare.

"I'm not stupid Starfire. I don't buy that little innnocent act you put on," she said. Starfire sighed and nodded.

" Please, don't tell the titans; especially Robin. " she pleaded. Raven gave Starfire a sister smile.

" I won't but you have to stop. I don't see why you've done it anyway. You're skinny," she said. Starfire looked the other way.

"That is nothing for you to worry about. Just don't tell, but can I get up now?" she asked. Raven shook her head.

"I have to get Cyborg to make sure you're ok before you can get up," she said. She walked out of the room and went to cyborgs room. " Cyborg, Starfire's up," she said.

He came out and walked with her back to the medical wing. He smiled as he walked in. " Well hey there Star. Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. He checked the reading and looked back at her. "You can get up. Just don't over due it or get to worried." he said.

Starfire got up and walked out of the mediical wing. She wanted to see Robin more than anything. He had made sure she made it here without dying. She first checked his room and then the evidence room where he was asleep in a corner. She smiled. He looked so peaceful.

She went to him and sat down. She laid her head on his shoulder. He woke up and saw Starfire. A smile quickly appeared on his face.

"Starfire!!! You're up!" he said, giving her a hug. She smiled and retuurned his hug. He quickly let go, slightly blushing. "I was worried about you. Are you sure it's ok for you to be up?" he asked. She nodded.

"Do you wish to get up and cook breakfast with me?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"More than anyting in the world," he said. They both got up and walked out of the evidence room to the Ops room.

**Lastly- To get this straight, It's not over!! if it was, it would say complete. So don't start thinking, Ok, well now it's happily ever after, cause it's not. Also, Poll question:**

**Should this be a happy ending or sad??**


	10. Tension

AN: Hey, hey, hey! What's happening today? LOL, I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories. I've been getting frustrated with myself because I haven't updated. Anyway, here ya go.

**Disclaimer** I do not own the DC comics show, Teen Titans. Nor do I receive money for writing this.

Starfire held Robin's hand tightly as they walked toward the Ops room. She didn't have that usual smile on her face though. This was more of a forced, fake smile that wasn't seen often on her face.

Robin tilted his head, concentrating on Starfire. He scarcely replied, "Is something wrong?" He didn't really think she could hear him until she spiked back.

"You do not have to treat me like a child, Robin," she said. Robin raised a slight brow in her mood swing. There was definitely something wrong, he could tell. He let go of her hand and stopped walking.

"Starfire, is this about what happened at the movies? It's ok. I thought you'd be the one saying that to me one day but heck, deja vu," he joked. Starfire turned around, slightly glaring.

"This is not about that and it certainly is not funny," she snapped. Robin backed up a bit and held up his hands in defense.

"Sheesh Star, you Pmsing or something?" he replied. Starfire let out a slight growl and started to walk away from him. Robin sighed and ran up to her. "Look. I'm sorry. I just want to see you happy. I don't like you when you're like this," he replied, probably hoping he could have used better words.

Starfire stopped and met his eyes directly. She spat out, "Well, if you do not like me for how I am then leave me alone. And stop talking like you are my parents. You are not they. You are not even close."

Robin's eyes grew big and he shook his head. "I know I'm not your parents"

"Well then stop pretending to be!" she yelled. Robin backed up and looked away.

"Look Star, I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever has, I don't want any part of it. When you change and you're my best friend again, call me," he said, and with that, he walked into the Ops room. Starfire looked down and walked off.

She didn't know what was going on. She definitely was 'PMSing'. She also knew it wasn't because of the kiss. She really regretted snapping at Robin, but she couldn't help it.

She sighed as she met her bedroom door. She looked at the code to open her door. She felt like the world was spinning, which was something she had never felt before. Her focus was going out and she felt very dizzy. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Her hands held her head and she slid to the floor. Seeing as Starfire was more sensitive than violent, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her hands moved to her eyes and she brought her knees to her chin.

**--------------------Teen Titans--------------------**

Robin walked into the Ops room and went straight to the radio. He turned it all the way up and drowned in the heavy-metal beats.All the Titans turned their heads toward Robin. It waschoosing time again. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Raven to ask Robin. Raven sighed.

"Robin? Robin!" she yelled. He couldn't hear her, or either didn't want to answer. She sighed and telepathically said, _Robin? What's wrong and where is Starfire? You should really keep a_

_Get out of my head Raven! Mind your own business alright! Starfire can stay wherever she is because with the way she's acting, I don't want to have anything to do with her!_ Robin yelled mentally. Raven narrowed her eyes and her hands went back to their usual black aura.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos,"she said, moving her hands in opposite directions. She split the radio in half and waited for Robin's reaction.

He was mad. His face was red and his eyes were narrowed on her. "RAVEN! Leave me alone!" he yelled. Raven crossed her arms.

"Robin, stop acting like a child. I don't know what went on with you and Starfire but you need to apologize. You don't know exactly what condition she's in," Raven replied in her serious tone. Robin growled and turned around. He tried to control his heavy breathing.

"What exactly is wrong with her? She just started snapping back at me and I know she isn't that way. I tried to joke with her and I got yelled at!" Robin replied. Raven shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. You love Starfire, she loves you, just go apologize," Raven said. Robin's hopes went up high and hearts formed in his eyes.

"Really? Sh-she loves me?" he said in awe. Beast Boy and Cyborg both sighed at the same time and literally pushed Robin out the door.

Robin was still in awe as he walked down the corridor. _She loves me! Star loves me!_ He thought over and over again. He went toward Starfire's room and saw her curled up beside the outside of her door. He quickly ran up to her and kneeled beside her.

"Star, are you all right?" he asked, lifting her head. He saw her tearstained cheeks and felt blame. Starfire looked away from him.

"What do you want?" she asked. Robin sighed and moved beside her. He brought his knees up to and looked at the wall ahead of him.

"Star, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Save the excuse, Robin. I should be the one saying the sorry," Starfire replied, looking over at his confused face.

"What? Star, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have said anything right away," he replied. Starfire sighed and pushed herself against the wall.

"Robin, why are you always so nice to me? I had just done the 'snapping' at you a while ago and now you are blaming yourself. It is not normal," Starfire replied. Robin slightly smiled and moved a strand of her hair from her face.

"Star, it is normal, for me it is anyway. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, though when we first met I didn't think so," he laughed. Starfire smiled and a slight giggle escaped her lips. Robin's smile grew wider just to hear her giggle. It was the sweetest sound he had heard all day.

"You proved me wrong, Star. Bruce always told me that there were rules when you were a hero and so far, I've managed to break them all at least once," he replied. Starfire smiled and gave him a questioning look.

"This Bruce is the man of bats, am I correct?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, but you call him Batman," he said, smiling at how naive she was, more though on how cute she looked when she was confused.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to get at is, you've changed me. It might not seem like it sometimes but you have. I used to look up to Bruce for saving me and taking me in but now, I look up to you. I don't know what I'd be without you," Robin said to her. Behind his mask, there was a softness in his eyes. Starfire had a soft smile on her face as she looked down.

"Robin, I do not think that is really what you are trying to say," she replied. Robin raised a brow under his mask.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Starfire looked over at him and smiled.

"Why do you not tell me?" she asked, her emerald eyes sparkling. Robin slightly choked up.

"Well, uh, Star- it isn't that simple to just blurt it out as to some sort. I'd rather- your hair looks really shiny today what did you do to it?" he asked, trying desperately to change the subject. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Robin, just because I am an alien does not mean I do not know when you are trying to change the subject. Just tell me the truth," she replied. Robin sighed.

"Star, I can't. You haven't been truthful with me," he replied. Curiosity filled through out Starfire.

"What are you talking about. I have been full of truth with you." she replied. Robin sighed and shook his head.

"If you have, then how come Raven says something's wrong with you. That you have a condition?" he asked her. Starfire looked away and bit her lip.

"Robin, I shall never tell you," she replied, softly. Robin sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Star, why are you being so secretive? You know you can tell me anything,"

"For once Robin, I wish to keep it to myself. Please?" she begged. Robin looked at Star, a bit disappointed. He nodded. Starfire smiled and hugged Robin. "Thank you the most," she replied. Robin smiled and returned her hug, feeling different than how he felt from her other hugs. She felt a bit light, weak or some sort.

"You're welcome Star, Uh, are you feeling ok? You're acting a bit strange," Robin asked, feeling her forehead for a temperature. Starfire smiled and held his hand.

" I am fine, Robin," she told him, removing his hand from her head. Robin slightly smiled.

"Ok, but I'm still worried. You're not acting right," he replied, concerned. Starfire knew he was concerned, and felt relieved.

"I am okay. Do not feel the worry. If you will do the excusing, I am going to go in my room now. I made a mess and have not cleaned it up," she replied, standing up. Robin got up as Starfire started to punch her code.

"Can I help?" he asked. Starfire stopped and looked over at him, as her door opened. Robin looked around and seen all the stuff she had broken again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think," he replied. They both walked into the room and started to work.

Teen Titans

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked up to Raven and at the same time they asked, "What's wrong with Star?" They looked at each other, then at Raven. Raven growled and held her head.

"I'm not telling you two. If I was to tell anyone, it would be Robin," she told them. Cyborg shrugged.

"Alright," he replied. Beast Boy raised a brow.

"Please tell me Rae,"

"My name isn't Rae!" Raven replied. Beast Boy smiled.

"Rae, Rae, Rae, Rae, Rae!" he joked running away. Raven growled and grabbed him with her dark magic. She pulled him back.

"You call me that again, and I'll make sure you never speak again," she threatened. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Ok, ok. I won't" Beast Boy pleaded. "But please tell me," he asked. Raven sighed.

"All I'll tell you is that if she doesn't stop, she might as well die,"

**Lastly:** Sorry for the long update. I tried to at least make some tension start and people start noticing the change. Please review!


End file.
